This application is related to, and claims priority to U.S. provisional application No. 60/443,078, filed Jan. 28, 2003, entitled “APPARATUS AND METHODS OF NETWORKING DEVICES, SYSTEMS AND COMPUTERS VIA POWER LINES,” the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein, including all of the documents referenced therein. Additionally, this application is related to U.S. application titled, “POWER SUPPLY WITH MODULAR INTEGRATED NETWORKING,” which was filed on even date herewith, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,972,688 to inventor Mark Rapaich and is related to U.S. application titled, “MODULATED DATA TRANSFER BETWEEN A SYSTEM AND ITS POWER SUPPLY,” which was filed even date herewith, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,734 to inventor Keith Thomas.